El deseo y el amor puede ser pecados
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Después de la Muerte de Walter, Maria le pide un favor a Law-"¡Por favor..ayúdame a traerlo devuelta-Sollozaba sin parar mientras que el observador la miraba en estado de shock.


**El deseo y el amor puede ser pecados.**

**Resumen: **Después de la Muerte de Walter, Maria le pide un favor a Law-"¡Por favor..ayudame a traerlo devuelta-Sollozaba sin parar mientras que el observador la miraba en estado de shock.

_Entre tanta tristeza y __desesperación_

_Se puede crear más desesperación entre nuestros corazones_

_Ese es nuestro pecado, sabes sin decir y mirar sin mirar_

* * *

La lluvia corría torrencial mente en la ciudad de Ales. Law que había vuelto a romper las reglas sin inmutarse, estaba en la sala del castillo de Ales. Siempre le llamo la atención el diseño extraño de este, la sala era redonda y pasaban varias personas por este sala para subir las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos siguientes. El observador escucho el sollozo de Maria.

-Esta muerto...todo por esa estúpida guerra-Decía lentamente mientras que lloraba y mostraba todos esos sentimientos que se estaba guardando ella con terror absoluto. Law suspiro con tristeza pero luego mostró indiferencia total. Por dentro estaba igual de destrozado que Maria pero no podía demostrarlo, este cuerpo no se lo permitía, es más presentía que era mejor mentirse a si mismo como siempre-No deberías llorar más, solo estas haciendo que esa "cosa" que tienes en tu barriga se preocupe-Aun no superaba ese asunto de los bebes pero podía saber perfectamente que Maria estaba embarazada de Walter, por la energía tan pura que siempre lo ponía nervioso que despedía el útero de ella-_¿se habrá tragado a un bebe? Vaya si que los existentes son brutales en ese sentido-_

Maria sonrió un poco y sus lagrimas cayeron en sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto llorar-Tienes razón-Susurro ella agradeciendo el otro que estuviera en este momento tan dificil. Law camino unos pasos y tomo un pequeño cuadro que mostraba una foto de los tres en la ciudad de Wisper-¡Falla detectada en el perímetro 45 ...! ¡Iniciando con el protocolo de eliminación!-Maria vio en shock como Law estaba apunto de crear un portal para irse de esta dimensión y con un grito lo detuvo-¡No lo hagas!...por ..favor...¿podrías quedarte un poco más?-El observador hizo una mueca, no podía estar más tiempo en este lugar porque estaba totalmente lleno de corrupción, esas personas que estaban en el castillo ya querían ver quien iba a ser el nuevo presidente de Ales y la otra ciudad vecina, tenia la corrupción a niveles críticos-Maria...lo siento pero si no hago mi deber, tal vez me den más castigos que antes-Susurro impotente, odiaba ser un inexistente, odiaba ser el observador y definitivamente no le gustaba ver como Maria estaba sufriendo.

-Entiendo-Respondió Maria tranquila y le sonrió a Law y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Él creo un portal y desapareció.

La mujer suspiro, estaba dolida. Su esposo anterior la maltrataba y hasta la violo y cuando tuvo el deber de estar con ella junto a Nine, este los desecho con la escusa de que la guerra entre los pueblos era más importantes y cuando encontró a Walter y Law, su frió mundo cambio a uno cálido. Ellos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, hasta conocieron a Master Hand y lo más importante de todo...ella se enamoro de Walter y este de ella. Primero Law no entendía muy bien la relación, él creía que Maria estaba tratando de comerse a Walter pero luego los dos le explicaron y este quedo algo más confundido pero al pasar dos horas lo entendió a medias y lo acepto-Realmente es como un niño pequeño-Ella sonrio a tal recuerdo y luego observo la habitación. Esta no era exageradamente grande, era mediana y sus paredes eran de color rojo. La cama se encontraba en una de las esquinas y al lado estaba una cuna para el nuevo integrante de la familia, una alfombra de terciopelo estaba en el suelo y unas de las paredes se encontraban dos plumas gigantes que se le habian caído a Law en una riña con una cosa rara y extrañamente estas se mantuvieron intacta sin convertirse en un cristal.

-Señorita Maria, la necesitamos para una reunión con el rey de Wisper-Una joven de pelo verde con ojos celeste se presento ante ella y Maria poniendo su mejor mascara que no mostraba debilidades o titubeos dijo-Voy pronto-

* * *

Law habia llegado a una dimensión en donde había varios animales de forma humanoide que hablaban entre ellos y estaban en una especie de ciudad. Él cambio a su apariencia a una similar a la de estos animales y se convirtió en una especie de pájaro humanoide que utilizaba sus alas como manos y estaba vestido por una capucha blanca. Realmente no le importaba eliminar esta falla, sino estaba preocupado por Maria.

-¿Disculpe Señor me podría decir en donde estoy?-Pregunto de forma educada a una especie de perro con manos muy grandes que estaban tapadas por unos guantes blancos. Knuckles miro de reojo al extraño y le respondió de forma agresiva-¿Te pegaste en la cabeza? Estas en Angel City en Mobius-Law fingió una sonrisa y susurro- Jajaja..Lo siento..parece que desde qué me golpee con un árbol por volar sin ver en que dirección andaba. Mi memoria se esta haciendo añicos-

* * *

-La guerra no puede continuar más...esta haciendo que las personas pierdan sus vidas por una estupidez y eso es imperdonable-

Maria le decía al Rey de Wisper que estaba acompañado de ese viejo mago que tenia una barba blanca que le caía hasta el cielo y unas cicatrices en su cara-La guerra es necesaria para ver quienes de las dos naciones es la más fuerte-Respondió con frialdad el rey- ¿Acaso tu querido Walter no murió por haber aceptado esta guerra?-

-¡Eso no es verdad, el solo estaba tratando de salvar al batallón que se fue solo a participar esta estupidez!-Grito furiosa y el hombre que estaba también representando a Ales como el vicepresidente la miro y susurro-Maria, no deberías perder la compostura así-Maria se sonrojo un poco, había hecho algo estúpido otra vez-A usted...Maria, le recomendaría que se fuera de la junta, las mujeres no deberían participar en la política-Dice con burla total Llys y Maria apretó los puños y se fue totalmente humillada de esa sala.

-Ahora como decíamos,...

* * *

Los días pasaron y las cosas se tornaron peores en Ales, las personas no podían elegir a un presidente y todos trataban de llegar al poder. Maria que estaba tratando de solucionar todo, entro en depresión y su hijo Nine viendo como su madre estaba decayendo en su salud trato de buscar al pájaro pero nunca lo encontró y este trato de al igual que su madre en detener esta guerra, sin ningún excito alguno. Maria estaba mal, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y solo podía llorar por todo el día. Extrañaba a Walter y Law estaba desaparecido. Ella aunque aparentaba ser una persona fuerte, era totalmente débil y no sabia hacer en situaciones tan extremas como esta. Se lamentaba por no poderle darle a Nine el amor de una madre normal junto con una familia que no estuviera destrozada pero no podía, y su nuevo hijo iba a nacer en un ambiente totalmente corrupto.

Como si fuera una especie de ángel. Law apareció al frente de ella pero ya no sonreía ni nada. Tenia orejeras en sus ojos y su piel estaba ahora más blanca que antes- H..Ho...la Maria...L..lo..siento por no haberte vi..sitado antes-Susurro este con un hilo de voz que estaba distorsionado un poco. Maria se levanto apenas de la cama y como pudo abrazo a Law y sollozo en su hombro-Qu3 pasa...¿no te dije ...-Maria lo interrumpió y dijo entre gritos- No puedo más...las cosas cada vez están peores y ahora todos están contra mi y Nine esta tratando de detener la guerra-Sollozo con más fuerzas- No puedo hacer nada bien...Extraño a Walter, extraño su sonrisa...extraño esos días en que los tres eramos felices...-Maria sin pensar bien en las siguientes palabras dijo-"¡Por favor..ayúdame a traerlo devuelta-Sollozaba sin parar mientras que el observador la miraba en estado de shock.

-No puedo más...Ya no se que hacer...Lo extraño mucho Law-

El observador cerro los ojos por un instante y se aparto con dureza, esto sorprendió a la mujer-**¿Estas segura existente?. Utilizar mi poder...es definición de catástrofes y desequilibrio para este plano-**Maria observo a Law, este definitivamente no era él porque sus ojos brillaban de color azul intenso**-Si deseas algo egoísta, este se volverá en un pecado...Asi es como ocurren las tragedias...así es como se va formar una nueva tragedia**-Este se dirigió a un espejo de marco color café qué estaba puesto en una de las murallas y se reflejo el verdadero aspecto de "Law"-Jejejejeje..¡Sera divertido!...Acepto en ayudarte-

Maria por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz. Solo iba a traer a Walter...y los tres estarían juntos otra vez pero esas palabras que dijo anteriormente Law la dejo preocupada.

* * *

Los dioses se enojaron con este hecho y solucionaron el problema desde la raíz. Todos decidieron matar a Maria que había hecho a Law que causara estragos por los diferentes infiernos del multi-Universo buscando el alma de Walter y descubrieran que ella nunca perdió los recuerdos que tenia del Observador.

En ese día...El cielo se volvió más gris de lo que era.

* * *

-Oye...-Dijo con frialdad Vanitas a Buuta que estaba probando uno de sus experimentos en el jardín de su patio. Extrañamente el albino alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo y murmuro-No me agradan los dioses de la muerte-El científico que estaba con un control muy parecido al de una Game Boy, miro algo intrigado a Vanitas.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Pregunto él sin comprender porque el otro tenia una expresión enojada.

Vanitas ladeo un poco la cabeza y respondió-No lo se, simplemente no me agradan. Son arrogantes, estúpidos y algo lerdos-Bruno rodó los ojos y camino hacia el albino para luego tirarle el pelo.

-No deberías hablar así-

* * *

Muchos años adelante. En la ciudad de Ales, después de la reconstrucción que había hecho resurgir la ciudad junto con la ciudad Smasher. Dos niños se encontraban jugando en una pequeña plaza que tenia una estatua de un pájaro al medio. Nadie sabia la historia completa de la creación de esta ciudad, ni siquiera el mismo Drit descendiente de los fundadores lo sabia-¡Oye Walter ..Ten cuidado!-Dice una niña pequeña que llevaba un vestido verde con volantes mientras que miraba a su "estúpido" amigo que escalaba la estatua como si fuera una especie de montaña-¡Pude subir la montaña! Ahora solo tenemos que buscar el tesoro y ganaremos-Un niño de pelo negro con una chaqueta café exclamo y Maria sonrió con malicia y le agarro la pierna para que este cayera.

-¡Ay! Eso dolio-Se quejo Walter y Maria se reía a carcajadas y miro a la estatua del pájaro, casi parecía brillar por los rayos de sol que iluminaba toda la ciudad con una sensación de tranquilidad. Por alli pasaba Mewtwo que miraba entre las penumbra esos dos, él no estuvo en la época del quiebre pero Arcedus le había dicho algo sobre eso-Esos niños...son extraños-Murmuro intrigado.

-Walter, Maria...¡Deberían estar haciendo sus tareas!-Dice Drit mientras que caminaba con un bastón y su espalda estaba encorvada. Walter se quejo y Maria sin decir ni una palabra se dirigio hacia su hogar. Drit sonrió, esos dos "mocosos" eran muy unidos, pero no comprendía el porque Walter estaba tan obsesionado con las dos plumas que tenia y Maria hablaba algunas veces con una tercera persona.

* * *

_-¡No seas estúpido Law! ¡Yo no me voy a comer a Walter!-Gritaba enfurecida Maria y el pájaro trataba de salir de su agarre por qué esta lo estaba ahorcando- Ma...Maria Suéltame-Chillo aterrado Law y moviendo sus brazos muy frenéticamente grito-¡Walter ayudameeeeeee!-_

_Walter con indiferencia total observo la escena-No, tu te buscaste eso y ahora tu arregles tu problemas tu sólito-El pajaro gruño por debajo y Maria sonrió con orgullo. Los tres eran muy unidos, Maria era la voz de la razón en el grupo, Walter aunque pareciera frió se preocupaba mucho por esos tres y Law siempre veía el lado bueno de la situación y buscaba varias maneras extrañas para molestar a esos dos. El pequeño Nine que estaba en los brazos de Walter sonrió calidamente._

* * *

_La ultima reunión que fue Éter pudo ver como Law estaba sombrío, ya ni hablaba con Master Hand o Palutena. El Observador camino por los pasillos y se acurruco entre unas de las paredes, ya no le apetecía caminar mucho por los castigos de los demás dioses, sus piernas estaban llenas de símbolos extraños creados por el dios Dagda. El padre de todas las estrellas decidió seguir a "Law" y lo encontró en ese estado lamentable, se sentía como un maldito traidor-Law...Lo siento por lo que le sucedió a esos dos-Susurro Éter teniendo mucho cuidado en no tocar el cuerpo de Law, no sabia como este iba a reaccionar si lo tocaba y lo quemaba...Ni siquiera sabia si Vacio podría aguantar su energía con ese cuerpo que todos le habían creado. Law sin mirar al dios susurro-¿Por qué los dioses otorgar a la gente el encontrarse y separar sus destinos? No lo entiendo...-Éter por un buen rato observo a Law, no sabia que respondedle._

_-Algunas cosas solo deben ocurrir-Respondió en voz baja pero en su mente se gritaba-¡Mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¡Si hubieras hecho lo que tenias qué hacer, nada de esto estaría sucediendo!-_

_Una carcajada entre desesperación y odio total resonó entre las paredes-¿Solo ocurren?...Jejejejejeje...¿Es como esos juegos que ustedes hacen?-Law se levanto ignorando el dolor y miro con odio a Éter-Yo se que me quieren desechar después de que terminen de hacer la segunda opción. ¡No soy estúpido Éter! Lo descubrí...todos ustedes hablaban sobre eso-Law creo un portal para irse del lugar pero antes susurro-Lo odio...Odio todo lo que tenga este plano, odio a todos, odio a Paluetna, Master Hand, a ti Éter y a Mim...y...y...por ultimo...Lo que más odio por encima de todo es a mi mismo-Al terminar de decir esto desapareció y dejo a Éter conmocionado. _

* * *

Master Hand que estaba acompañado de su hermano Crazy Hand y de Palutena, encontraron las ruinas de cuatro tumbas que se encontraban escondidas en la ciudad de Ales. Palutena entrego un ramo de flores a las tumbas que decían; Walter Ales, Maria Sprout, Nine Ales Sprout y "Desconocido". Crazy movió sus dedos que temblaban y pregunto-Entonces Law...¿les hizo esas tumbas?-Palutena sollozo, los errores de todos hacían que seres qué no tenían nada que ver se involucraran en asuntos peligrosos, aunque esto haya pasado hace milenios atrás..aun se lamentaba por eso.

-Crazy cuantas veces te he repetido de que "Law" era el seudonimo que le dimos entre todos a Vacio-Master Hand suspiro, su hermano menor aun no se acostumbraba a llamar a Vacio con su verdadero nombre.

-Estas tumbas, se nota que Vacio se esforzó en crearlas-Susurro Palutena al tocar las tumbas de marmol.

-Tienes razón-Respondió Master Hand y contemplo el oscuro lugar que parecía un agujero. Tal vez en esa época que "Vacio" estaba corrupto, tenia momentos de lucidez y lo utilizaba para buscar los cuerpos de los difuntos y luego crearles las tumbas.

Fin

* * *

La cadena de flores

El color perdido es una memoria de aquellos distantes días.

Cuando se abre con cuidado la vieja caja de pinturas,

El amigo de la infancia siempre estará ahí!

Sin cambiar, esa sonrisa.

El lienzo del corazón donde los sueños de ambos están dibujados

Aun no ha perdido su color,

Calidez creada por tu mano puesta sobre la mía.

La canción del pasado es una memoria de aquellos distantes días.

Tuvo días de reunir las palabras perdidas

Con sonidos creados por ambos, nunca desaparecerá.

Nuestras voces sonaron juntas en la armonía del corazón.

¿Por qué Dios le da a la gente el destino de separarse y encontrar los unos a los otros?

Estás lagrimas desbordándose

se convierten en un río y féretros de flores fluyen en el,

La melodia de la eternidad.

Por qué siempre las persona viven con amor y odio al mismo tiempo?

Los lazos de la eterna juventud hilados por gozo y desdicha, La cadena de flores!

La cadena de flores del alma que ni Dios los puede cortar.

* * *

Bueno este pequeño OneShot necesitaba en hacerlo para sacármelo de la cabeza (Aparte que aun no subo el capitulo de cielo azul y Memory Card recien ahora se esta creando el capitulo, en mi mente) A decir verdad este OneShot surgió cuando estaba viajando y lo escribi en mi celular, por eso es tan corto. xD

Pd: ;u; Maria trato de ser fuerte pero a la final no pudo ¿Alguien se espero que su primer esposo fuera asi con ella?

Pd2: ToT ¡"Law" les hizo unas tumbas...! Por lo menos ...algo les hizo... . "Vanitas"...Woah...hasta el final le tuvo resentimiento a los dioses de la muerte.

Pd3: Vaya...Esos tres si que tenian conversaciones extrañas, Law con eso de que Maria se iba a comer a Walter y esta trate de asesinarlo xD

Pd4: Oh...Algunas veces me pregunto si Vacio sabia todo..esas palabras en negro..dicen más de lo que aparentan.

Pd5: Éter todos se equivocan pero aun asi...¡Tu no fuiste un traidor!...

Pd6: La canción ...del final es belisima ¿no?...Creo que es la más adecuada para este pequeño OneShot.

Nos leemos (Pronto..espero xD)


End file.
